Conversación y Juego de Rol
by Seelenschmerz
Summary: Los personajes de HP hablan por MSN y juegan a una especie de Rol, representando escenas de los libros. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando los protagonistas cambian la historia? ¡Acepto toda clase de crítica! ¡Especialmente constructiva!
1. Legalidades

**ADVERTENCIA: SI LE TEME A LAS LEGALIDADES, NO LE GUSTA LEER LAS DECLARACIONES DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR, ESTÁ LEYENDO CON PRISA, ES UN PRÓFUGO DE LA JUSTICIA LLAMADO SIRIUS BLACK O SIMPLEMENTE NO TIENE GANAS DE LEER ESTAS _BASURAS_ LEGALES, AVANCE AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR. **

**CONVERSACIÓN Y JUEGO DE ROL**

_**Por Seelenschmerz**_

**RESUMEN**

Los personajes de HP hablan por MSN y juegan a una especie de Rol, representando escenas de los libros. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando los protagonistas cambian la historia?

Muchas cosas, sin duda.

**LEGALIDADES**

**DISCLAIMER**

Con la excepción de Lavender (alias la autora), ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece; le pertenecen a la Maestra, Premiada con la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, famosa escritora conocida en el mundo muggle y mágico, **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**. Tampoco poseo el programa MSN Messenger ©, que creo que le pertenece a Bill Gates... O a quien sea, pero sé que no es mío :'( Todo nombre que aparezca aquí y que sea exactamente igual al de una persona o ser, vivo o muerto, es sólo coincidencia; no tiene relación con la realidad y no influye o influirá en el desarrollo de los siguientes libros de Harry Potter © (qué más quisiera yo...) porque la verdad dudo que algún día J.K. Rowling llegue a saber de mi existencia. Asimismo, la autora del fanfic no se identifica con las opiniones vertidas en el mismo por sus personajes con excepción del suyo propio.

**¿QUÉ ES "CONVESACIÓN Y JUEGO DE ROL?**

Nada más que un fanfic de Harry Potter cuya idea me atacó mientras me bañaba un día miércoles por la mañana.

**TITULARIDAD DEL FANFIC (Y DE LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL)**

Copyright © 2005 Viviana Cancino López (Chile). Los derechos de explotación están reservados. Está estrictamente prohibido modificar, transmitir, distribuir, reutilizar, reenviar, o usar la totalidad o parte del contenido del fanfic para propósitos públicos, sin la autorización expresa del autor (es decir, YO :D). Asimismo, queda expresamente prohibida la utilización no autorizada de los signos distintivos y/o nicks/emails de los personajes y derivados.

**OTROS**

**ADVERTENCIA**

¿Mary Sue? No lo creo... xD Tan sólo pondré un personaje ficticio (es decir, yo misma) en la historia, pero este personaje, en adelante _Lavender Kedavra_, NO va a formar parte de la historia (o, para ser más precisa, las parodias). Es más bien algo así como una "moderadora", que va a proponer los temas y/o situaciones, y cosas así. ¡Así que no teman¡No habrá un personaje competamente perfecto, sin debilidades ni flaquezas, de quien todos los personajes de la historia (ya sea hombres o mujeres) se enamoran¡YAY!

**ACLARACIÓN**

Es probable que el nick de Lavender cambie seguido (depende de mis estados de ánimo), pero siempre saldrá el nombre al principio, así que no tendrán problemas para saber quién demonios está hablando xD En cuanto a los otros personajes, creo que los mantendré con el mismo nick, a no ser que se me ocurra alguno mejor xP Si se da el caso, les avisaré de alguna forma en la propia historia.

_Copyright © 2004, 2005 y hasta que se me acaben las ideas. Viviana Cancino López (Chile)_

_Reservados todos los derechos (que se puedan reservar). _


	2. A Conversar

Chapter 1: Introducción

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× acaba de iniciar sesión.

Tiene 325.417 mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) (themarauderone . hotmail . com ) le ha agregado a su lista de contactos.

Desea:

O Permitir a esta persona ver si tiene conexión y ponerse en contacto con usted.

O No permitir a esta persona ver si tiene conexión ni ponerse en contacto con usted.

Recuerde, en cualquier momento y de forma temporal, puede mostrarse a todos sin conexión.

# Agregar a esta persona a la lista de contactos.

Aceptar Cancelar

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) (greeneyedgirl . hotmail . com ) le ha agregado a su lista de contactos.

Desea:

O Permitir a esta persona ver si tiene conexión y ponerse en contacto con usted.

O No permitir a esta persona ver si tiene conexión ni ponerse en contacto con usted.

Recuerde, en cualquier momento y de forma temporal, puede mostrarse a todos sin conexión.

# Agregar a esta persona a la lista de contactos.

Aceptar Cancelar

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy acaba de iniciar sesión.

Nunca revele su contraseña ni números de tarjetas de crédito en una conversación de mensajes instantáneos.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Hola Harry!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Hola Sirius! Cómo estás?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Bien, estoy esperando a Remus y tú?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Bien, algo aburrido, viendo mis e-mails

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Ya veo...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- acaba de iniciar sesión.

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- ha sido invitado a la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Hola Herms! :)

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Hola Hermione!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Hola a los dos! Cómo están?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Bien!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Bien... Por cierto, a alguno lo agregó a sus contactos un tal "I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes)" y "I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados)"?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

A mi

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

A mi no :/ tienen el mismo nick xP

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Tendré que esperar a que se conecten...

ronweasley . hotmail . com acaba de iniciar sesión.

ronweasley . hotmail . com ha sido invitado a la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Hola Ron!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

¡¡¡¡RON!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Hola, Ron

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

hola

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Veo que estás escribiendo más rápido

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Cualquiera escribe más rápido si responde con monosílabos...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Porqué Remus no aparece?!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

JAJAJAJAJAJA pobre Sirius, lo dejaron plantado xP

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Lo estás esperando, Sirius?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

hace horas!

¨ Lavender D. Kedavra T.¨ No Sé Qué Decir Ni Que Hacer Para Verte Feliz. (aggro gaz . hotmail . com ) le ha agregado a su lista de contactos.

Desea:

O Permitir a esta persona ver si tiene conexión y ponerse en contacto con usted.

O No permitir a esta persona ver si tiene conexión ni ponerse en contacto con usted.

Recuerde, en cualquier momento y de forma temporal, puede mostrarse a todos sin conexión.

# Agregar a esta persona a la lista de contactos.

Aceptar Cancelar

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Hum... otro nuevo contacto...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Yo también tengo nuevo contacto

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Yo igual

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Ah, sí? Y cómo se llama?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Déjame leerlo para escribírtelo... espera...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- está escribiendo un mensaje.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Ok... Y Sirius, porqué estás esperando al Profesor Lupin?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Necesito saber qué chocolate le gusta

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Por? Va a estar de cumpleaños?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- está escribiendo un mensaje.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Sí, dentro de poco

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

No deberías preguntarle eso... Va a adivinar que le vas a regalar...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Lo dudo, era pésimo en Adivinación

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Eres su amigo... No deberías saber qué clase de chocolate le gusta? O nunca le diste chocolate en Hogwarts?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- está escribiendo un mensaje.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Es que todos son sus favoritos, pero debe haber uno que sea su MAS favorito

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Mmmhhh...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- está escribiendo un mensaje.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Sugerencias?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

De?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Chocolates... ¬¬

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Eh... Bueno, están los chocolates con almendras... Trufas... Rellenos con crema... Em... Chocolates de cóctel, de Champagne, dulce de azúcar de chocolate, chocolate del licor, mazapán del licor...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Esto no va a ser fácil... No tienes un link a una página web de chocolates?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

http : w ww. Honeydukes . com

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Ok!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

"¨ Lavender D. Kedavra T¨ No Sé Qué Decir Ni Que Hacer Para Verte Feliz"

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Sip, es el mismo nick de quien me agreg

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Lo mismo digo

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Si qué, Ron?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Mhhh... Ok...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Cállate Ron

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Oh, cállense los dos

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11/10/2004, 12:03 am. (Fecha y Hora de término).

Sí, bastante aburrido... Y un poco similar a una historia que se llama "Hogwarts Tecnológico". Pero la trama cambiará más adelante, no se preocupen. Dejen un review, para saber qué tal va la historia; críticas, sugerencias y ofensas. Por favor, reporten algún error. Gracias.

Por cierto, el punto entre el nombre y el dominio (en los e-mails de los contactos desconocidos y del nick de Ron) es el arroba. Considérenlos como e-mails de HotMail.

Lavender D. Kedavra T. (Familiar, ¿eh?)


	3. Chocolates

Chapter 2: Chocolates...

Futuro Diabético acaba de iniciar sesión.

Futuro Diabético ha sido invitado a la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Hola Profesor Lupin!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Hola Señor Lupin!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Al fin, Lunático! Llevo horas esperándote!

Futuro Diabético dice:

Hola a todos! Perdóname Canuto, tenía a toda mi lista de contactos sin admisión... Estaba peleando... Eh... hablando con Snape

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Porqué no lo agregas a la conversación?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

hola

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

PARA QUÉ??!!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

PARA QUÉ??!!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Para hablar...?

Futuro Diabético dice:

No sé...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

MALA IDEA

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

NOOOOOO!!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Está bien... No se pongan así...

(Mientras tanto, en otra ventana)

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Oye Lunático!!

Futuro Diabético dice:

Sí?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Necesito preguntarte algo...

Futuro Diabético dice:

Olvídalo! No voy a dejar de tomar la Poción Matalobos sólo porque Snape la prepara! QUEDó CLARO?!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Sí, claro... Pero no es eso de lo que estoy hablando! Quisiera saber qué chocolates te gustan.

Futuro Diabético está escribiendo un mensaje.

(De vuelta en la ventana grupal)

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Y qué tal van sus vacaciones?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Bien, he estado estudiando mucho, ya sabes... Aún no puedo practicar los hechizos, pero estoy segura de que me servirá de mucho aprenderme las teorías, ya sabes. Y tú?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

He repasado un poco... Pero me he preocupado más de defender mi vida contra la demencia Dursley

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

A qué te refieres?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Bueno... Están igual que cuando tenía 11 años... Quieren devolverme a la alacena

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

NO ES POSIBLE!!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Lo sé... No lo entiendo

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Amenázalos con Sirius... Eso una vez funcionó...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Lo haré, no te preocupes

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

O tendré que yo misma ir a enseñarles... Qué se han creído...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Sabes qué fue lo último que le dijo Dudley a Tía Petunia antes de que yo saliera?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Nop... Qué dijo?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

"Dudley: ¡Mamá, mamá! Harry me ha roto mi tren de juguete

Tía Petunia: ¡Eso no se hace, Harry! ¿Cómo te lo ha roto, Dudley corazón?

Dudley: No apartó la cabeza cuando se lo tiré

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Cielos...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Al menos tuve una excusa para salir...

(Mientras tanto, en otra ventana)

Futuro Diabético está escribiendo un mensaje.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....

(De vuelta en la ventana grupal)

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Hermione?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Sí?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Qué es la Aritmancia?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

El arte de la Adivinación mediante números y letras... Por?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Estoy pensando seriamente dejar Adivinación el próximo curso...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Eso sería genial!

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Eso sí, me parece que Adivinación y Aritmancia son lo mismo xP

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

No digas tonterías! A diferencia de otros métodos de "predicción de futuro", la Aritmancia no trata de interpretar imágenes confusas ni de atribuir significados a formas y garabatos hechos al azar, si no que se fundamenta en reglas puras y duras, y en cálculos matemáticos!

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Y TÚ QUÉ SABES?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

nada

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Vamos avanzando, Ron... ahora vamos por las palabras bisílabas...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Bueno, Herms... Tal vez me cambie, suena más sensato que Adivinación...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Claro que lo es... sólo conozco a una alumna, de Ravenclaw, que va a Adivinación y Aritmancia, y le va bien en las 2... No podría mezclar la grandiosa Aritmancia con esa tontería de la Adivinación ¬¬

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Qué raro... habría que preguntarle qué tal es... y es buena en Aritmancia?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Sí, pero le complica un poquito, no le gustan los números xP

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Y en Adivinación?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Le va excelente, creo que es pariente lejano de la profesora de Adivinación

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Ya veo...

(Mientras tanto, en otra ventana)

Futuro Diabético está escribiendo un mensaje.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

ME ABURRO....

(De vuelta en la ventana grupal)

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Se podrá cambiar de clase tan fácilmente?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Preguntémosle al Director...

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ha sido invitado a la conversación.

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Profesor Dumbledore, hay algún problema para cambiarse de clases electivas?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dice:

No sé... Supongo que si te pones al día con los conocimientos no debería haber problema...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

De acuerdo! Gracias, Profesor!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ha abandonado la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Genial... Lo tendré en cuenta...

(Mientras tanto, en otra ventana)

Futuro Diabético dice:

Mis chocolates favoritos son:

- De caramelo y Miel

- De Avellanas

- De Caramelo

- De Menta

- De Frutas y Nueces

- De Nueces

- De Frutas

- De Cacahuates

- De Castañas

- De Almendra

- De Almendra y Mantequilla

- Vermont

- Chocolate en polvo

- Chocolate en cobertura

- Chocolate Negro o superior

- Chocolate amargo

- Chocolate con leche superior

- Chocolate con leche

- Chocolate con avellanas

- Chocolate blanco

- Chocolate fondant

- Rellenos con crema

- Criqyet

- Ganache

- Nougat

- Praline

- De Licor

- Mexican Zingers

- Southwest Coyote Kickers

- De Crema de violeta

- De Crema de rosa

- Perfumados con champán

- Perfumados con Cointreau

- Perfumados con Drambuie

- Gianduja

- De 2 sabores

- Con crispy

- Con crema Capri

- Con Crema Moka

- De ganache Frambuesa

- De Café

- De Fresa

- De Trufas

- De Frambuesa

- Aliados (Chocolate blanco y negro)

- De Coco

- Aromatizados con vainilla

- Aromatizados con canela

- Aromatizados con cardamomo

- Aromatizados con café

- Aromatizados con ron

- Aromatizados con jengibre

- Aromatizados con pimienta

- Aromatizados con Chile

- Etc

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

OO' Eh... y tu favorito?

Futuro Diabético dice:

Me gustan todos... Pero... Mmmmm... Tal vez el Criqyet...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

De acuerdo... _(Pensando: No podía elegir un chocolate más común...)_

(De vuelta en la ventana grupal)

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Qué pasó? Vino Dumbledore?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Sí, le preguntamos algo...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Lo pondré en mis contactos

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) acaba de iniciar sesión.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) acaba de iniciar sesión.

* * *

¡Qué episodio más largo! Creo que me desquité... Estaba escribiendo tranquilamente la parte cuando Hermione define la Aritmancia y el PC se apagó y se me desconfiguró completamente. Logré recuperarlo, pero si me tardo en subir el otro episodio, ya saben la razón.

Los Chocolates son reales. 3 horas perdidas navegando por Internet en busca de Chocolates...

Respuesta a los Reviews:

- petitange21: Pues sí, la primera! Me agrada que te guste la historia, en le próximo episodio se sabrá quienes son los nuevos contactos... ¡Creo! ¡Gracias por el Review, espero que te haya gustado!

- Atalanta de Tebas: ¡Genial! ¡Así será más realista! Jajajajaja... ¡Espero que te guste la historia! ¡Gracias!

- leilawood: Trataré de escribir rápido, pero con este problema del PC... Pero lo intentaré, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el episodio!

- Sheamoonie: ¡Por supuesto que lo seguiré! Aquí tienes otro episodio. Trataré de hacer pronto el próximo, antes de que la creatividad se me escape. ¡Gracias!

Por cierto, lo que aparece entre paréntesis, en comillas y con la palabra _"Pensando"_ son pensamientos que, claro está, los demás contactos no pueden leer.

Lavender D. Kedavra T.


	4. Nuevos Contactos

3.- Nuevos Contactos

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) ha sido invitado a la conversación.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) ha sido invitado a la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Quiénes son ustedes?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Cómo les va? Yo soy Mooshy y ella es Spoopty. Somos Plookesianos! _(N.A.: "Plookesianos" Se pronuncia "Plukisianos" y "Plookesiana" se pronuncia "Plukisiana")._ Escuchamos una señal Plookesiana y regresamos para verificarla porque eso es lo que hacemos!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Sí, pero debió ser un error. Disculpen la interrupción.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO?

Futuro Diabético dice:

Lo mismo digo... Huh? OO'

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

No me digan que son extraterrestres. Los extraterrestres no existen!

ronweasley . hotmail . com

si

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Tienen que haberme agregado por algo! De verdad son extraterrestres? Y tienen una nave espacial de verdad?! Nave espacial... Y vuelan a través de las estrellas, viendo todo el universo?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Bueno, volar A TRAVÉS de las estrellas sería muy estúpido, amigo, pero sí las rodeamos!

Futuro Diabético dice:

Por favor, hablen en serio...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Extraterrestres?! OO'

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Claro que no! Debe ser algún idiota que se cree divertido! Qué tontería!

ronweasley . hotmail . com

no

(Tras 10 minutos de absurda charla espacial)

Futuro Diabético dice:

YO NO SOY PLOOKESIANO!

ronweasley . hotmail . com

no

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ESO NUNCA DEJA DE SER GRACIOSO!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LO SÉ, LO SÉ! JEJEJEJE, SPOOPTY, 'TAS LOCO!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

SUFICIENTE! QUIENES SON USTEDES??!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Hombre, qué mala educación... Te dije que debería haber quedado a cargo de Remus!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Blah blah blah, tú siempre con tu Remus!

Futuro Diabético dice:

Eh? Qué?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Qué les pasa con Remus? ¬¬

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Sirius es una mala influencia...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

No digas tonterías, es una buena persona

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

No lo discuto, pero mira cómo está de mal educado Harry!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

No digan tonterías! A mí me lo entregaron como está! Yo no hice nada! :'(

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Oye! No hables de mí como si fuera un objeto!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Cálmense los 2!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Pero es cierto, Harry! Los Dursley te malcriaron, no yo!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Yo no soy malcriado! Apóyame, Ron!

ronweasley . hotmail . com

no

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Gracias, Ron ¬¬

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Qué te pasa con Ron, Harry?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Qué clase de amigo no te apoya cuando se lo pides?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

NO SE, PERO NO LO TRATES ASI!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

ASI COMO? COMO SE LO MERECE??!!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

ES TU AMIGO! TRATALO CON RESPETO!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

SI EL NO ME RESPETA, PORQUE HE DE RESPETARLO?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

EL NO TE HA FALTADO EL RESPETO!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

SI!!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

NO!!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

SI!!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

NO!!

Witchmin ( Anoten mi email, - digigirl digilove . hotmail .com QUIERO EMAILS ) ha sido invitado a la conversación.

Witchmin ( Anoten mi email, - digigirl digilove . hotmail .com QUIERO EMAILS ) dice:

Disculpen, Señorita Hermione Granger y Señor El-Niño-Que-Vivió Potter, pero podrían discutir sus problemas en otro programa de mensajería instantánea? O me veré en la obligación de pedirle al Profesor Dumbledore que le reste 1500 puntos por cada uno a Gryffindor en cuanto los vea en Hogwarts. Algunas personas intentamos hablar con nuestros contactos.

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Eh... Sí, lo sentimos...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Perdón... _(Pensando: Odio que me digan El-Niño-Que-Vivió... ¬¬ )_

Witchmin ( Anoten mi email, - digigirl digilove . hotmail .com QUIERO EMAILS ) ha abandonado la conversación.

Futuro Diabético dice:

De acuerdo... Eso fue extraño.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Muy extraño.

ronweasley . hotmail . com

si

Futuro Diabético dice:

De acuerdo... Con calma... Quiénes son ustedes?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Bambi

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Lily

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

BAMBI???

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

James... ¬¬

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Esto es una broma, no??

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Por supuesto que no! Ves, James, lo malcriado que está? Hasta pone en tela de juicio la palabra de sus padres!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Pero eso no es posible! Digo, ellos están... bueno, muertos!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Ya sabemos que estamos muertos

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Supongo, aunque nunca lo había estado antes...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

No me extraña...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Silencio, Bambi, o ya sabes...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

NOOO! EL LATIGO NO!!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Pero si están muertos cómo pueden usar un PC?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Los PCs del Más Allá son geniales...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Tienen Windows XP y Cámara Web! Me quieren ver?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) le está invitando a iniciar visualizando la cámara Web. ¿Desea Aceptar (AltC) o Rechazar (AltD) la invitación?

Ha aceptado la invitación para iniciar visualizando la cámara Web.

Futuro Diabético dice:

Cielos, James... Estás tan... Gris OO'

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Siempre tan guapo...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

En tus sueños... Yo también tengo cámara web!

Futuro Diabético dice:

YO QUIERO VERTE!! :D :D

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) le está invitando a iniciar visualizando la cámara Web. ¿Desea Aceptar (AltC) o Rechazar (AltD) la invitación?

Ha aceptado la invitación para iniciar visualizando la cámara Web.

Futuro Diabético dice:

Te ves muy linda, Lily...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

EJEM....

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Umbridge??? Noooooooooo!!!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Perdón?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Nada, no lo escuchen...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Es una mujer... Que no vale la pena recordar ¬¬'

Futuro Diabético dice:

Hace años que no te veía, Lily... Pero aún no puedo olvidar tu rostro...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

No digas eso... Jejeje... Haces que me sonroje...

Futuro Diabético dice:

Pero si es cierto... Eres muy linda...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Gracias...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Remus... Eres tú? OO'

Futuro Diabético dice:

Te extraño mucho...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Yo también te extraño.... Ni te imaginas...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

EJEMMMMMMM.... ¬¬'

Futuro Diabético dice:

Deberías visitarme... Con sueños no basta...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Lo intentaré, apareceré cuando menos te lo esperes!

Futuro Diabético dice:

Cualquier momento es el apropiado...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

OIGAN! ESTOY AQUI!!! ¬¬'

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Ya lo sabemos, Potter ¬¬

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Potter?? No me decías Potter desde que estábamos en Hogwarts!! :'(

Futuro Diabético dice:

Hombre... Deja de lloriquear...

¨ Lavender D. Kedavra T.¨ No Sé Qué Decir Ni Que Hacer Para Verte Feliz. acaba de iniciar sesión.

* * *

Ufff... Al fin... Iba a seguirlo, pero se me estaba haciendo muy largo... Espero que no se hayan decepcionado... ¡Gracias por leer!

Respuesta a Reviews:

Sheamoonie: Jajajaja, sí, traté de tardarme poco... Y la aparición de Dumbledore... Estaba pensando en poner a otra persona, ¡Se vienen más apariciones estelares! Tal vez ponga a Draco... Tengo pensado el Nick, pero no el email aún... ¡Qué mal por tu hermana! Gracias, ¡espero que te haya gustado este episodio!

Maria Halliwell: ¿Mayor tontería que ésta? ¡Jamás! Leí tu Fanfic, ¡y está muy divertido! Espero que actualices pronto... ¡Gracias!

Barbi:Gracias, ¡Al menos tengo un Review tuyo! A mi también me encanta Remus, trataré de darle una aparición más "estelar" que en el libro, donde no parece ser más que un personaje secundario... ¡Besos, y gracias nuevamente!

La Hija Del Viento: Ahí están los nuevos contactos... Supongo que nadie se lo esperaba... ¡Ni siquiera yo! Sólo tecleé, y aparecieron... Gracias, espero que te haga gustado el episodio.

Witchmin: Ahí te metí... ¿Qué te parece? Espero que no te hayas decepcionado... En cuento al nick, no sabía qué poner... ¡Espero que no te moleste! ¡Gracias!

Leilawood: Es cierto... ¡Es horrible! Pero de todos modos intento demorarme poco... Yo tampoco sabía que habían tantos chocolates... Fue una investigación interesante, aunque cansadora xP Estoy pensando seriamente en poner a Draco... ¡Gracias por la idea! Y no, no soy de México (Cómo quisiera... ). Soy de Chile. ¡Besos, y gracias por el Review!

petitange21: Gracias, pues sí, me gusta ser rápida, aunque después me voy a quedar sin ideas... No sé de dónde salió esa idea de la lista de Chocolates... Iba a poner los comunes (Fresa, trufa, etc.) pero quise ser exagerada... y ahí tienes el resultado... Una buena lista de Chocolates y un estrés electromagnético increíble... xP Ahí tienes 2 contactos, en el camino iré agregando más personajes "misteriosos", como ahora. Ya revelé 2, falta 1... Y tengo 2 más para poner... Y unas ideas vagas por ahí. ¡Gracias!


	5. Colagusano

¨ Lavender D. Kedavra T.¨ No Sé Qué Decir Ni Que Hacer Para Verte Feliz. Ha sido invitado a la conversación.

Memento Mori, Potter. acaba de iniciar sesión.

Colagusano acaba de iniciar sesión.

Sangre Pura acaba de iniciar sesión.

Memento Mori, Potter. ha sido invitado a la conversación.

Colagusano ha sido invitado a la conversación.

Sangre Pura ha sido invitado a la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Y A ESTOS QUIEN LOS INVITO???

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Vamos, Harry... No seas pesado...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

SNIVELLUS??!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

COLAGUSANO?? MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

PETER PETTIGREW!!!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!!!

Colagusano dice:

Harry... James... amigos... queridos amigos... Me alegra tanto verles!

Colagusano ha abandonado la conversación.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

TU NO TE ESCAPAS!

Colagusano ha sido invitado a la conversación.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

MALDITA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA! NOS VENDISTE!!! TE VOY A...!!! _(N.A.: Un lindo reencuentro.)_

Memento Mori, Potter. dice:

Veo que han pasado tantos años y siguen siendo iguales. Qué bien. Infantiles.

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Profesor Snape... Tal vez no sea bueno que se entrometa... el señor Potter y el señor Black están "algo" alterados...

Memento Mori, Potter. dice:

Como quiera, señorita Granger.

Sangre Pura dice:

Lo mismo digo, Profesor.

Es posible que Memento Mori, Potter. no conteste, su estado es Ausente.

Es posible que Sangre Pura no conteste, su estado es Ausente.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

POR TU CULPA 12 AÑOS EN AZKABAN!!! SIENDO INOCENTE!!! TU DEBERIAS HABER ESTADO ALLI, PUDRIENDOTE! SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR CON DEMENTORES FRENTE A TU PUERTA DIA Y NOCHE?? LO SABES??!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) ha dejado de ver imágenes de la cámara Web con usted.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

POR TU CAUSA NUNCA VI A MI HIJO CRECER! YA VISTE LO MALCRIADO QUE ES!!!

Futuro Diabético ha abandonado la conversación.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) ha abandonado la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

YO NO SOY MALCRIADO!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

AHORA NO LO VERE CRECER Y SER CAPITAN Y CAZADOR DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR! ME PERDERE SUS MEJORES PARTIDOS! SU TRIUNFO EN LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH ESCOLAR! Y EN LA COPA DE LAS CASAS!!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

NO SOY CAPITAN, Y TAMPOCO CAZADOR! SOY BUSCADOR!!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

VOY A RASTREAR TU IP HASTA SABER DONDE ESTAS! TE ENVIARE UNA MALDICION POR CORREO CUANDO ENCUENTRE UN SOBRE LO BASTANTE GRANDE!

Colagusano dice:

Amigos míos... pensé que, después de tantos años, dejaríamos aun lado las hostilidades... Sí?? _(NA.: Rata ilusa)_

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

VISTE ESO, JAMES?? QUIERE QUE OLVIDEMOS LAS HOSTILIDADES...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Déjame pensar...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

NOOOOOOO!!!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

NOOOOOOO!!!!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Hagamos el intento... no me gusta ver peleas... _(N.A: Hermione parece una niña llorona.. I beg your pardon!) _

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Hermione... creo que no has comprendido... EL MATO A LILY Y A JAMES!!!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

POR SU CULPA NO PUEDO VER MI HERMOSA IMAGEN EN ESPEJOS!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

TRATEN DE NO SER TAN RENCOROSOS! PARECEN NIÑAS!! _(N.A.: Sin ofender)_

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Que bien, Colagusano... has puesto a una amiga en nuestra contra...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Siempre buscando a los mejores para escudarte, eh? ¬¬

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida... Debería haberte matado yo!

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Ron! No incentives los instintos asesinos de Harry!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Instintos asesinos?? Dices que soy un psicópata???!!!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

YA CASI LO PARECES!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

SOLO PORQUE ME AREEPIENTO DE SALVARLE LA VIDA A UNA RATA TRAICIONERA?? NO LO CREO... O TAL VEZ ME VUELVA PSICOPATA SI ME LO ENCUENTRO!! _(N.A.: Y no es el único.)_

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

YA BASTA!!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

No nos gastemos más los dedos con ese...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Está bien... ¿A quién le importa...? _(N.A.: Tengo esa frase siempre presente... "Oh well. Who cares anyway?)_

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Papá?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Dime, hijo mío?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Dónde están mamá y Remus?

* * *

Mmmm... además de aburrido corto... Últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada y no he tenido tiempo para nada... ahora me hice un tiempo entre el estudio para escribir esto, pero tengo la mente llena de fórmulas algebraicas... Estaba escribiendo y de repente me acordaba de la maldita matemática... 

Ejemplos (El "¬" tómenlo como un doble guión):

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold ( Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

MALDITA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA! NOS VENDISTE!!! TE VOY-Y1/X-X1 ¬ Y2-Y1 / X2 – Y2

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Hermione... creo que no has comprendido... EL MATO A LILY ¬ MX - N

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

SOLO PORQUE ME AREEPIENTO DE SALVARLE L1 / L2 ¬ ( M1 ¬ M2 )

¡Y es en serio! ¡Estoy harta de borrar! Creo que voy a romper la tecla esa... Pero bueno. Trataré de subir el próximo episodio pronto, y ahí responderé los reviews. ¡Gracias!

Lavender D. Kedavra T. _( L.D.K.T. & D.J.P.E.)_


	6. Plataforma 9 y 3 l 4

_Los espacios en los que no aparece texto pero sí el nick de los personajes son mensajes vacíos._

_

* * *

_

_(En una ventana no-grupal)_

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

jejejeje... Creo que James se va a enojar un poquito...

Futuro Diabético dice:

Jajajaja, sí, pero qué va a hacer? Espantarme? xD

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Más le vale que no... Tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver...

Futuro Diabético dice:

o.O' Sin comentarios...

_(En una ventana sí-grupal)_

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

ARRGGHHHH! QUE CLASES DE AMIGOS SON ESTOS QUE SE ROBAN A TU ESPOSA!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

discúlpeme señor Potter, pero nadie se ha robado a nadie

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Oh! Y como le llaman ahora entonces? No robar? Tollar? Pelar? Engrupir? Tirar? Atractar? _(N.A.: Véase un diccionario de jerga juvenil chilena)_

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

creo que se dice atracar...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

ESTA JUVENTUD! .

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

yo quisiera volver a ser joven...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

lástima Canuto, yo ya pasé a la eternidad con mi mejor aspecto, en la flor de la edad

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

si para ser siempre hermoso tengo que dejar a mi hijo botado con los muggles y dejar que mi amigo me robe a mi esposa, es mejor que no

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

QUE DIJISTE? TE VOY A...!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

...visitar cuando esté dormido? no me asustan los fantasmas

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

muerete

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

no

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

si

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

no

Colagusano ha abandonado la conversación. _(N.A.: Huye, rata... Huye mientras nadie te ve...)_

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

si

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

no

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

si

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

si

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

no

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

ARGH! .

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

jajajaja bobito

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

y yo que creía haberlo visto todo...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

con este par nunca se sabe...

_(En la otra ventana)_

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Y qué ha sido de tu vida?

Futuro Diabético dice:

Bueno... He estado buscando a alguna licántropa para que me acompañe en las noches...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Ô.o

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Remus John Lupin... Te aprovechas de que estoy muerta para reemplazarme por alguien a quien puedes tocar!

Futuro Diabético dice:

No es por eso... Si así fuera, tendría miles de fans

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Eso no me tranquiliza

Futuro Diabético dice:

Em... Nadie es más... inteligente... que tú?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Eso está mejor! Eres tan lindo!

Futuro Diabético dice:

Eh... U _(pensando: Mujeres... ¿Es que no hay nadie que me entienda?)_

_(En la ventana grupal)_

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... acaba de iniciar sesión.

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... ha sido invitado a la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

quién es?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Vengo a acabar con la estupidez de esta conversación!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Eh?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Eh?

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Cómo dice que dijo?

James: I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Que cosa?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Ehm... Bueno, bueno! Olvídenlo! Me llamo Lavender.

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Lavender Brown?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

NO! Lavender Kedavra!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Kedavra?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

KEDAVRA! JAJAJAJA qué clase de apellido es ese?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Con todo respeto, señor Potter¡¡CIERRE EL PICO!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Eeeh!

_(después de las típicas introducciones y preguntas personales que no quiero poner...)_

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

...y así quedé en Ravenclaw.

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Ohh.

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Estoy aburrido

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

yo también

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

yo igual

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

hagamos algo entretenido

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

agreguen a Snape a la conversación y hay diversión asegurada

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

ya sabes... encantamientos contra él... y todo eso...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

No creo que sea muy buena idea, Sirius

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

NADIE ME ENTIENDE:'(

Futuro Diabético ha sido invitado a la conversación.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) ha sido invitado a la conversación.

Futuro Diabético dice:

Ya volvimos!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Nos perdimos de algo?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

No, de nada

Futuro Diabético dice:

Ahm.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Ahm.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Se puede saber... Qué estuvieron haciendo durante UNA HORA?

Futuro Diabético dice:

...Hablar?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Claro... Ahora se le llama hablar...

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Cállate James

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Estábamos pensando en qué hacer

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

si

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Esque estamos aburridos

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Alguna idea?

Futuro Diabético dice:

Mmmm...

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Parodiemos algo

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Parodiar?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Una parodia es una imitación de una obra literaria o musical con fin sátirico o humorístico. En un sentido más amplio, es cualquier imitación burlesca de una cosa seria.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Oh.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Y qué podemos parodear?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Parodiar!

Futuro Diabético dice:

Estás mal, James... :)

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

TU NO ME HABLES!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

NO LE GRITES A REMUS!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

NO LE GRITES A MI PAPÁ!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

NO LE GRITES A TU PADRINO!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

NO LE GRITES A MI HIJO!

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no

Futuro Diabético dice:

NO LE GRITES A LILY:(

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Eh?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

NO LE GRITES A MI PAPÁ!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Como?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

h?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Ah?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Que fue eso?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

QUE RAYOS!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Cómo fue?

Futuro Diabético dice:

QUE QUE!

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Eh... Yo... Ups!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Bueno, bueno, qué más da! Qué vamos a hacer, entonces!

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Tal vez... Veamos, parodiar algo fácil...

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Como qué?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Ehh... ¿C-cómo fue su primera vez en el andén 9 3/4?

Andén 9 3/4 (32 KB)

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... desea compartir este fondo contigo.

Aceptar (Alt+C) Rechazar (Alt+D)

Has recibido satisfactoriamente un fondo de ...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller...

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Para darle algo de realismo a la cosa Veamos... Entonces, están en la estación 9 3/4. Llegan de a uno, y no hay nadie conocido a la vista. ¿Qué hacen?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Bueno... Después de que los Dursley me dejaran ahí, yo sabía qué hacer. Me dirigí decididamente a la barrera que dividía las dos plataformas, sonreí como si fuera cosa de niños, y pasé a través de ella.

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

No recuerdo que haya sido así...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Shhhhhh! U

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Ron! Despertaste!

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Es que estaba hablando con Fleur... ¬

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Bueno, al fin mi madre me dejó salir solo, así que me dirigí a la plataforma 9 3/4 para demostrarle que era capaz de llegar. Me acerqué con el boleto firme en mi mano, suspiré y crucé la plataforma corriendo. Al otro lado, mi madre me saludó, sonriendo; me abrazó y dijo que yo era mejor que todos mis hermanos juntos!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Buen sueño...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Ehh!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Yo me dirigí con mis padres a la plataforma. Miraron alrededor, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie me vería, se despidieron y se fueron rápidamente para llegar a un seminario al que tenían que asistir. Sonreí¡al fin sola! Me acerqué corriendo a la puerta, la crucé, y pude ver el gran tren escarlata que me llevaría a mi destino: El Colegio Hogwarts.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

(Inserten música emotiva)

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Inmaduro

Futuro Diabético dice:

Bueno, cuando llegué a la plataforma no estaba muy seguro de realmente querer ir. Ya en el mundo muggle y mágico todos me rehuían... Y probablemente en Hogwarts nadie iba a querer hablarme. Sin embargo, ya estaba ahí, y no podía devolverme¿qué dirían mis padres? "Sabíamos que no serías capaz...". No. No esta vez. Miré a mi alrededor. Como de costumbre, ningún transeúnte miraba ni ponía atención al pequeño y un poco andrajoso niño de mirada triste y movimientos tímidos, y por una vez me alegré de ello, ya que nadie se daría cuenta si chocaba con algo y no se reirían de mí. Me acerqué lentamente, suspiré y extendí mi mano. Me detuve, vacilando unos instantes. Me decidí, cerré los ojos, avancé un par de pasos y atravesé la plataforma lentamente. Abrí los ojos. Ahí estaba. El tren que demostraría si era capaz de sobrevivir en esta sociedad humana, o si era mejor volver a casa y no mirar atrás.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Qué hermoso... :'(

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Conmovedor!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Bah! Cursi!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

No discutan tanto!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Están peor que Hermione y Ron!

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Ehh! Cállate Harry!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

En fin! Cuando llegué a la plataforma, libre de mi madre y sus advertencias de no acercarme a los "sangre sucia", me sentí feliz. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a conocer a gente que sería muy importante para mí. Di un salto de emoción y me acerqué a la barrera al trote. En cuando al fin la atravesé, vi el tren de los libes, brillante y amplio, que para mí era un buen augurio; ¡durante un buen tiempo sería libre¡Libre de mi madre!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

Cuando llegué a la estación King's Cross, estaba entusiasmada. Tal vez podría conocer a gente más interesante que los tarados que había conocido en el mundo muggle, y en las escuelas sin magia. Sabía que esto me guiaba a un mundo maravilloso, a una nueva etapa de mi vida. Y estaba decidida a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Suspiré contenta y decidida, miré a mi alrededor, sonreí y crucé la barrera que me separaba de este aburrido mundo para ingresar a uno nuevo, lleno de aventuras y emociones, y me preguntaba qué me deparaba el futuro. Y era emocionante no saber.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Cuando llegué no esperaba nada. Simplemente crucé la barrera, subí al tren y llegué a Hogwarts.

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Wow. Qué... emoción. Se me desborda la adrenalina.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Aún está enojado.

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Uh-huh.

---------------------------- ( That's all, folks! ) -----------------------------------------

¡Bien¿Qué tal estuvo eso?

_(Eco. Se escuchan grillos en el frío y desolado auditorio...)_

...¡Hey¡Hace tiempo que no escribía! Perdí el hilo¿OK? xD ¡Trataré de mejorar!

Como pueden notar, voy a tratar de desarrollar la historia de acuerdo con el nombre que tiene xD No me gustó mucho la introducción de Lavender (creo que fue un poco... repentina), pero no quise hacerlo tan largo y aburrido, pero bueno. ¡Es sólo una introducción! Jejejeje... Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

No voy a responder los reviews, pero quiero agradecer a **Atalanta de Tebas**, **Aljobin Lestrange** (¡muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! ) **josesitas**, **Mia Azakura**, **Magui**, **Moony Weasley**, **Witchmin **y **Megan**. Espero que les haya gustado este pseudo-episodio.

_Bye-Q!_

_Lavender D. Kedavra T..- _


	7. Espejo de Oesed

_Empezaré a utilizar más íconos gestuales a partir de ahora. Sí, en la misma forma que se escriben en el MSN (o similar). Supongo que ya los conocen, pero si no... Bueno, todo sepuede encontrar en Google. xDDD_

* * *

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

En fin, qué más da. ¿Alguna otra idea para seguir con esto?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Comida?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Vamos Ron, qué puedes inventar en base a eso? o.O

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Vamos Harry, di algo

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Tú eres la de las ideas aquí... ¬¬'

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

Oh... No. No! O.O

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Qué? Dije algo malo?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

DIOS MIO, NOOOOOO, HIJO, TE HAS QUEDADO SIN IDEAS, TU... TU CEREBRO SE HA SECADO:'(

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

OH DIOS! AHORA... AHORA VOLDEMORT SE APROVECHARÁ DE TU DEBILIDAD Y DESTRUIRÁ AL MUNDO!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

NO TE PREOCUPES, LILY, YO TE DEFENDERÉ!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

REMUS, DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Futuro Diabético dice:

Estoy aquí, Lily!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

No me dejes!

Futuro Diabético dice:

No lo haré, Nunca lo haré!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

Rayos! Lily, yo soy tu marido! YOOOOOO!

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) dice:

...Y quién eres tú?

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) dice:

ARRGGHH, DAMNIT!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

TOMEN EN SERIO ESTA SITUACIÓN! EL HÉROE... SIN IDEAS PARA SALVAR EL DÍA!

Futuro Diabético dice:

OH, NO, HARRY POTTER SE QUEDÓ SIN IDEAS, ES SEÑAL DEL APOCALIPSIS!

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy dice:

TODOS AL BUNKER! O.O

Perro Pulgoso & Zexy ha abandonado la conversación.

Futuro Diabético ha abandonado la conversación.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Ojos (Verdes) Bien Cerrados) ha abandonado la conversación.

I Drank Poison From A Cup Of Gold (Bambi Odia Las Luces Verdes ) ha abandonado la conversación.

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

O.O Qué demonios fue eso?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no sé

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Oh, Dios mío...

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Mmmmm, parece que el mundo está acostumbrado a que salves el día, eh?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

...Cómo odio ser el héroe.

_(En otra ventana)_

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Escuché rumores en un foro que decían que Harry Potter se ha quedado sin ideas.

Colagusano dice:

Así es, mi Señor.

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Bien, aprovecharemos estos minutos de debilidad suyos.

Colagusano dice:

Cómo, mi Señor?

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Enviaré a uno de mis espías al acecho de Potter. Averiguaré todo lo que pueda, y lo destruiré.

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Y EL MUNDO SERÁ MÍO! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Colagusano dice:

Y a quién enviará?

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

¬¬'

Colagusano dice:

...Señor?

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Alguien en quién confío plenamente. Y que no me defraudará.

Colagusano dice:

Comprendo, Señor.

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

No mientas. Eres muy estúpido para comprender.

Colagusano dice:

¬¬'

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

No me hagas hackear tu computador con mi nuevo virus avadakedavra.exe ¬¬'

Colagusano dice:

NO, SEÑOR, LO SIENTO! o.O _(pensando: Si eso pasa, los muggles de este ciber-café sospecharán... ¿Cuando me pagarán lo suficiente para tener mi propio computador?)_

_(De vuelta en la ya no tan grupal ventana grupal)_

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Qué hacemos?

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

no sé...

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Habrá que buscar a mis padres...?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Vamos, Harry, piensa! PIENSA!

_(En otra ventana, distinta a las anteriores)_

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Ese es el plan que seguirás, mi querido espía. Busca toda la información que puedas sacar del chico Potter y tráemela.

(MI NOMBRE ES SERETO PORQUE SOY EL ESPÍA) dice:

Así lo haré, mi señor. No lo defraudaré.

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Más te vale que así sea.

(MI NOMBRE ES SERETO PORQUE SOY EL ESPÍA) dice:

Y cómo lo averiguaré, Señor? Ellos nunca me hablan...

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Yo arreglaré eso. Soy todo un hacker.

_(De vuelta en la ya no tan grupal ventana grupal, de nuevo)_

Sangre Pura ha sido invitado a la conversación.

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

De nuevo este contacto?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Quién es?

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

O.O MALFOY!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

QUÉ?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

MALFOY!

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

QUÉ HACE ESTE AQUÍ!

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Heyheyhey, Relax!

Sangre Pura dice:

Vengo a hablar con ustedes. Acéptenme en su estúpida conversación.

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

Sangre Pura dice:

Porque estoy aburrido, imbécil. Aún no sé cómo puedes siquiera estar usando un computador... Supongo que con la venta en el mercado negro de las córneas de la familia aún no alcanza...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

No le hables así, Malfoy!

Sangre Pura dice:

Cállate, Sangre Sucia!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

MALFOY, VETE A LA MIER-!

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

HALT DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL! _(N.A.: Es en alemán, y significa "Para tu maldito bozal" xD)_

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Bueno, habrá que esperar a que los padres de Harry y los demás regresen. Veamos...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

lo tengo!

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

...En serio? o.O

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Sí, El Espejo de Oesed!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Hey, cierto, Es una buena idea.

Sangre Pura dice:

Qué es el espejo de Oesed?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Ha, Malfoy, no lo sabes, Y lo sabe una sangre sucia, Qué verguenza! xDDD

Sangre Pura dice:

Y qué es, sabionda?

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Si te pones delante del Espejo de Oesed verás reflejado aquello que deseas, pero no la realidad. Puede llegar a ser peligroso, ya que hace que te olvides de tu verdadera situación, y puedes llegar a obsesionarte con lo que ves en él.

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Ha, Chúpate esa, Malfoy!

Sangre Pura dice:

Cállate, idiota!

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Ya basta!

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Bien, bien! Suficiente!

Espejo de Oesed (34 KB)

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... desea compartir este fondo contigo.

Aceptar (Alt+C) Rechazar (Alt+D)

Has recibido satisfactoriamente un fondo de ...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller...

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Qué lindo...

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Eeeentonces. Qué ven en el Espejo de Oesed cuando están frente a él?

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Me veo parado, pálido, al frente del espejo... y toda mi familia esta detrás de mí... Mi madre es la mujer más linda del mundo, y está mi papá, y toda, toda mi familia me rodea... Al fin puedo estar con ellos... Ya no están los Dursley, porque están mis padres, y puedo vivir con ellos, y puesto que mis familiares son tantos podemos visitar a los demás los fines de semana... No más Dursley, al fin... No más...

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

Yo estoy solo, diferente; más crecido, y soy premio anual... Tengo un distintivo como Bill, y estoy levantando la Copa de las Casas, Y soy capitán de Quiddich, y mi equipo acanba de ganar, y también tengo la copa de quiddich, y hay una mujer junto a mí, que me abraza y me besa, al fin, al fin! Se enamoró de mí, sólo de mí! Mi querida, mi adorada Herm- digo, m-mi querida... Eh... Mi... H-Hermes! Sí! Eso! M-Me regalaron la lechuza de Percy, pero porque a él se la quitaron! Por que yo lo superé :P

×× Sick Snitch Seeker ×× dice:

Seguro.. xD

ronweasley . hotmail . com dice:

SHHHH:$

-!¦- Fortes Fortuna Adiuvat -¦!- dice:

Yo me veo contenta, soy una mujer muy exitosa, rodeada del cariño de la gente, obtuve "Extraordinario" en mis 12 T.I.M.O.S., al igual que en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., El Profesor Dumbledore quiere que enseñe en Hogwarts Encantamientos y/o Transformaciones, y también me ofrecen un puesto en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y en el Wizengamot... Y hay una escultura en mi honor, en el patio de Hogwarts, por ser la mejor estudiante de todos los tiempos!

Sangre Pura dice:

Cúanta imaginación la suya...

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

Vas a participar, Draquito? ¬¬'

Sangre Pura dice:

Si no hay más salida... Me veo contento, tranquilo. He obtenido todo lo que siempre quise obtener. Y con eso debería bastarte. No te metas en mi vida, Sangre Sucia.

...: Lavender D. Kedavra T. :... / Leiche im Keller... dice:

No soy una "Sangre Sucia", tarado

Sangre Pura dice:

Como sea!

_(En otra ventana, distinta a las anteriores)_

...I AM LORD VOLVEMORT... (F) I wuv ya Nagini-pooh:D (F)(L) dice:

Sí... Lo logré... Ahora mi espía ha empezado su labor, y pronto el mundo será mío! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

* * *

**

Bien, la verdad es que no estoy muy de ánimo hoy, así que me disculparán. Subiré esto rápido, antes de que me dé la pataleta y lo elimine, junto a la historia completa, por ser todo tan absurdo.

_Ahora, respondiendo reviews:_

**serenity-princess: **Jajajaja, a todas les gusta Sirius... ¡Menos a mí! xD Bueno, ahí está Draco... Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

**La Hija Del Viento: **El comentario de James... Iba a hacerlo más largo, y lo resumí xP Intentaré actualizarlo más seguido, pero es difícil... ¡Gracias!

**Tamara de radcliffe: **Te agregaré en cuanto pueda. ¿Eres de Maipú, o de otra comuna¡Espero que te gusten las pocas ideas que me van quedando¡Gracias por el review!

**Lettice-Evans-Potter: **Jajajajaja, tenemos el mismo gusto en parejas... O similar. o te aseguro nada acerca de la estabilidad de las parejas (no será un tema muy relevante aquí... creo), pero lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Muchas gracias!

**ChabeMica: **Nunca he estado en una ventana grupal, pero debe ser similar como para tener tanto éxito xD ¡Leeré tus fanfics en cuanto pueda¡Cuídate, y gracias!

**myca: **Jejeje, lo siento, intenté hacerlo rápido, pero creo que fallé xD ¡Gracias por el review!

**Witchmin: **¡Descendiste de los cielos para leer mi historia:'( ¡Qué emoción! xD (y no lo digo en broma) ¡Me alegra mucho, mucho que te haya gustado! Intentaré actualizar esto más seguido... ¡Muchísimas gacias por el review!

**LilylovesJames: **Heyheyhey, antes que nada, gracias por el comentario... Pero¿En dónde te basas para decir que esto es Remus/Lily? En ninguna parte dice "¡OH, TE AMO TANTO, QUISIERA BESARTE CON LA PASIÓN CON LA QUE EL SOL BESA LA TIERRA CADA MAÑANA, DÍA A DÍA...!" xDDDD Lamento que no te guste, pero es lo que hay xP Jejejejeje :P... ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**CaRoLiNa T: **Ahí está Draquito... ¬ En lo de los reviews, la verdad es que no sé nada de eso.. Sé que no puedes usar un episodio completo sólo para responder reviews, pero creo que mientras haya algo de "historia" en el episodio no hay problema... La verdad es que no sé xD ¡Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado!

Y eso es todo, amigos.

**Seelenschmerz.-**

_"Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse..." _


End file.
